


The Little Death

by GhostDetective



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: In the back of Eve’s mind, she always knew that this was how it would end; the two of them, thrashing around on a bed.





	The Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> My first post in this fandom, hello Killing Eve. :) 
> 
> Boulouzou, if you don't know Killing Eve, you really should give it a go, it's brilliant. I enjoyed the last series, but haven't committed anything to writing until now.

In the back of Eve’s mind, she always knew that this was how it would end; the two of them, thrashing around on a bed. The end to their game of cat and mouse, an intertwining of destinies that inexorably led them together felt just as inevitable as her pleasure at the feeling of Oksana’s lips on her body. Deft fingers that could fire a gun could just as easily spark ecstasy, a mouth that could so skilfully lie could cause such waves of bliss.  
Eve bit down, tasting the metallic tang of blood on her lips.  
The little death.


End file.
